What kindness for the inocents?
by Latalia
Summary: The Gundam pilots return after being cryogenicly frozen, only to find that the need for new pilots has arisen...


innocents A small girl spins delightedly in an oversized office chair, her airy   
giggle sounding throughout the large office as she enjoys herself. Three   
men in uniforms pace into the room and scowl at the spinning chair and   
it's occupant. The girl notices the men and stops the chair abruptly with   
her tiny foot, at their scowls she slides off the chair and scampers to   
another folding one on the office's far right wall.   
"What we're you doing Brandylyn?" A younger uniform wearer asked tiredly.   
The small girl sighs and rolls her eyes, "I was bored."   
The older and tallest of the men walks over to the pouting girl and   
places a hand on the top of her head, ruffling her waist long sandy   
blonde hair. "Why don't you go explore sugar."   
Her grayish green eyes turn to him excitedly, "Really? Can I daddy?!"   
"If you hurry I won't make one of your brothers go with you."   
In record breaking time her little feet can be heard thumping towards the   
exit, running between the still scowling young men.   
The doors to the office slam shut and the men take seats by the desk, the   
older man flopping down tiredly in the office chair and lights up a   
cigarette.   
One younger man with the same sandy blonde hair speaks, "You allow her   
far to much freedom father."   
"Let her enjoy the precious moments she will have away from this damned   
war."   
"Yes sir." 

After escaping from an enraged cook yelling about ruining his soufflé,   
the young trouble maker found herself in the basement of the Alliance's   
headquarters. She tip toed towards a door marked 'laboratory'   
soundlessly, and derisively evil grin on her face as she noted the   
numerous signs that marked this door as forbidden.   
Reaching the door she found an access code was needed, smirking she used   
her tiny left index finger to poke a red button on her right handed   
watch.   
"ED, bring up all available codes for sector 103 of the Alliance   
headquarters' basement perimeters. Please." She whispered to the watch's   
microscopic speakers.   
A see through laptop emerged in front of the young girl and displayed the   
requested data, memorizing it with merely a glance the girl tapped the   
red button again and the shadow-like laptop disappeared. Then stretching   
her small body to the breaking point, she reached up to the room's   
control panel and punched in the access code skillfully. Seconds later   
the steel doors slid open and the girl gleefully stepped in. 

A man with graying hair, wrinkles forming on his brow, and a knee long   
lab coat sat at an overly cluttered desk. Rubbing his temples to relive   
his nauseating migraine as he stared at the GII plans in front of him.   
Every other scientist on the program had found a suitable pilot for their   
new Gundam models, but he had yet to find a youth that could handle the   
complex system. He glanced up at the half finished Scorpio, his   
masterpiece in the making.   
A loud clatter rang through the lab, his head jerked to the spot where   
the sound originated from. When there was no sight of the intruder the   
man shot from his seat and pulled a small revolver from his back pocket,   
aiming it where the sound came from his deep voice rang out icy.   
"Show yourselves! I have a weapon!"   
A small girl poked her head out from behind a large crate.   
With hair caught somewhere between a cloudy brunette and the richest of   
blondes, and intense eyes staring back with an eerie grayish tint to   
their greenness. Her skin was sun darkened ivory, with numerous freckles   
covering her cherub like face. She blinked at the sight of the gun, then   
stepped out from behind the crate with her tiny arms above her head.   
"Who are you?!" The angered doctor spat out.   
"I'm the commander's daughter Brandylyn Kay Brown."   
He was somewhat impressed at the way she failed to stutter when talking   
to him as all other children did, even with a 460. Caliber pointed at her   
head. He sighed and lowered the gun, having every intention of sitting   
back at his desk and working the night away.   
"Go back to where you came from child, before I report you. This is no   
daycare."   
"Yes sir, may I put my hands down now?"   
"Do whatever, just leave."   
"Promise you won't shoot me if I put them down?"   
As a response the bitter man growled at her and flopped back down into   
his chair.   
There was a few moments of sweet silence in which the man thought the   
girl had left him, suddenly her airy voice broke the silence.   
"How 'cum your mech isn't finished?"   
"That's none of your concern, go away."   
"Well, it's very nice."   
He turned his chair towards the girl in furry, "No it's not 'very nice'!   
It's made for killing people!" Seeing her once again, he found her poking   
at a hand piece. "Leave that alone you nucience."   
She looked at him as though hearing him for the first time, and tore her   
hand away obediently. "Sorry sir. I was just inspecting the rotaries,   
they seem to be disconnected. It won't work if you don't fix that."   
He sighed and rubbed his temples again. "Will you not leave me in peace   
child?!" Then what she had said replayed itself in his mind. "How do you   
know such things about rotaries?"   
"That's the trouble my brother Jeremy had with his suit, he thought I   
broke it. But I ended up fixing it!" She stated proudly, she then prowled   
over to the sitting man. Pulling up a small box to sit next to him   
boldly. His gray eyes leered at her and she beamed a happy smile at him.   
"Your brother is a pilot I presume."   
"Yes sir, all three of them are. They're the ones that taught me how to   
fly."   
The man boggled, he turned to her and she was inspecting the bottoms of   
her long hair for split ends.   
"You pilot?!"   
"Yes sir."   
"How old are you young lady?"   
"I'll be seven in November sir."   
He nodded and looked down at his lap, the girl's eyes ventured around the   
lab silently. A few more moments passed before the man broke the silence.   
"Do you think you could pilot that model?" He looked at the Scorpio.   
"Yes sir."   
"Let's see then shall we?"   
She raised a sandy colored eyebrow at him, "Sir? I'm not sure I   
understand, it's incomplete."   
"I have a simulation chamber at the back of the room. Come."   
"Yes sir, I can't be long though 'cause my brothers will worry."   
"After this I will take you to them personally."   
"Am I in trouble sir?" 

For the second time that day Brandylyn was instructed to stay in the   
lonely office, knowing all to well that her father and the man she had   
met a couple of hours ago were in the next room talking. She readied her   
puppy dog eyes in case she was in trouble, they never failed with her   
father.   
The two men came walking into the office with her ever present brothers   
behind them.   
"Brandylyn, I would like to speak to you about something."   
She took a deep breath and trotted to the men to receive her punishment,   
"Yes sir?"   
The man she had met leaned down on his knees so that he was looking into   
her eyes, her father watched with interest and a smile tugging at his   
normally serious lips.   
"Brandylyn, how would you like to pilot the mech you saw for real?"   
"Me sir?"   
Her father spoke up, cigarette now inserted in his mouth. "You had the   
highest flying scores Doctor H here has ever seen. He would like to have   
you go through training to pilot that mech. in the war alongside your   
brothers."   
"Well not exactly commander," the doctor broke in. "The GII force as we   
like to call if works strictly in their own field, a league of their own   
if you wish."   
Commander Brown made a rounding gesture with his hand, "Whatever, the   
important thing is she'll be piloting and continuing the proud line of   
pilots in my family at last."   
"So, how about it Brandylyn? Care to be the esteem pilot of the Scorpio?"   
"What would it involve?" She asked Dr. H with no traceable amount of   
emotion in her tiny voice.   
"Oh for heaven's sake! Just say yes so you can begin your training!" Her   
father spoke, then coughed heartily from the building smoke effects on   
his lungs.   
"Yes, I'd love to sir." 

Doctor H stood looking at Brandylyn with the numerous wires racing into   
her head, she was unconscious and in a chair that locked down her tiny   
wrists and ankles. Her head fell limply against her shoulder, then Dr. H   
pulled a nearby switch and her head snapped to alertness. Her fists   
clenched furiously and she jolted in the chair, her nails digging into   
her flesh and causing the blood to drip onto the chair. She screamed   
shrilly and her body convulsed, then she fell limp again as she torturous   
lever was thrown again and the process stopped.   
Dr. H casually lifted his check board and marked off a small box next to   
bold writing:   
Heero Yuy training memories and training techniques to be injected into   
the memory core   
"Check." The doctor mumbled to himself, "She's almost ready." 

>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Through the high tech sight of a semi automatic an aged man became almost   
painfully clear, he creaked towards a mech's detached arm leaning heavily   
on his ragged cane. At the end of the gun a small girl lied on her   
stomach on the overhanging catwalk, her chocolate colored tiny arms   
propped up to use the weapon on him. Her tongue poked out of the side of   
her mouth in concentration as she aimed, too busied in her task to hear   
the huge man that was looming over her. 

Doctor K watched with interest as his man servant Briggs held a   
struggling girl near him, she kicked at her captor's mid-section   
violently. Her hollers of protests muffled as Briggs' huge hand lied   
across her mouth and the other wrapped around her abdomens, effectively   
holding her tensed arms at her heaving sides.   
"So, you must be my 'assassin'."   
Her deep brown eyes narrowed at him and her struggling increased.   
"What do you want done with her sir?" Briggs' deep husky voice   
questioned.   
K smiled menacingly, "How strong is she?"   
Briggs' eye brow raised in suspicion, then he scowled as the Doctor's   
intentions became clear. "You can't possibly think some child killer   
would be an appropriate GII pilot?!"   
"Oh, I do in fact think so. She's so young, yet so mission oriented and   
skilled. Her services will come in great usage."   
Briggs scowled, but under his boss's glare complied. "Yes sir, shall we   
start the program right away?"   
The professor smiled and turned away, "Yes, as soon as possible. But we   
should be compassionate, make sure she doesn't feel the pain of the   
program. Only the essential brainwashing will be entirely necessary, let   
her believe she was abandoned or some ridiculous excuse like that."   
"Yes sir." With that the girl was lead to a back door, her eyes wide with   
fear at the conversation.   
The aged man head was suddenly racked with images of the last small girl   
that had gone through that very door. She was one of three other girls   
who had to be taken from the back room in small bodybags, vaguely he   
wondered if this smoky skinned lanky youth would suffer the same fate.   
But then her bright brown eyes shown back at him, causing an eerie smile   
to creep over his face. This girl would survive the treatment and save   
the world as the GII pilots were meant to, she had to. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Doctor L leered at the scene before him, his teenage daughter sitting   
cross legged on her bed mattress with the light chocolate toned girl in   
her lap. Combing out the younger girl's locks of black gently, humming   
along to the soft music coming from her mini disc player.   
After the smoothed out hair appealed to her she tapped Felicia on her   
tiny shoulder, "All done kiddo."   
"Arigatou Jessie."   
"No problem, how long is father letting you take off from that hunk of   
metal?"   
Felicia raised her wrist with her small watch on it, "Two more minutes."   
"He's such a slave driver, but you have the advantage of being the   
youngest at least."   
"Why did….dad….adopt nine of us when he had you and your brother   
biologically?"   
"You guys needed homes, and you know he was searching for a pilot when he   
went to the adoption agency." The older light skinned girl shook her head   
and chuckled, "He shouldn't have let mom come with him, she was like a   
kid in the animal shelter. Wouldn't let him leave without doing that good   
karma thing and given ya'll homes. And it's not like we didn't have the   
spare rooms or anything."   
Felicia thought of the millions of dollars it had to cost for her father   
to make his mountain retreat, massive in the fact that it had once been   
the retreat of presidents and other high ranking officials over the   
centuries. He enjoyed bragging that all five royal of England had slept   
in it's walls.   
The forty acre estate was complete with four separate guest dorms and a   
fifty six stall barn/Gundam hanger where most of the adopties worked   
diligently on Druid with their father and older brother. Yes, money   
seemed no object for the L family of thirteen.   
Felicia smiled brightly, "You're right, I'll see you at breakfast." 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Ivy Magginis sat straight backed in her front row desk, her hands clasped   
together and resting tentatively on the desk's top. Doctor J had enrolled   
her in these fourth grade accommodations with the help of a hired 'role   
player', this woman had signed numerous legal and enrollment documents   
under the alias as Meagan Magginis. Meant to be the young girl's mother,   
who in all actuality was a medical engineer at the Coalition main base.   
She knew this all to well, that the moment Ivy was born she and another   
random female child were exchanged so that she might come under the   
influence of her appointed doctor. Her mother and military father had   
never known the difference, and if they did by some far fetched   
chance…..Ivy would kill them both herself. That is how she had been   
taught from the very instant she could comprehend, missions and   
assignments were always top priority. Always.   
Her muddy brown eyes scrolled around the learning facilities, taking in   
every single detail as the program had caused her to automatically do.   
From silly things like inches from her seat to the teachers desk, to the   
tiny sweat beads on the boy's fore head on the other side of the room as   
he nervously stood and recited some ridiculous poem. From the cover of   
her glasses she watched, all the while gathering tons of information and   
thinking if another recipient of the Heero Yuy program were doing the   
same. Most likely they were.   
All of them had their human personalities due to the way they had been   
raised, like semi normal military children. All five of them were far   
less than normal however, every sense ten times that of even the most   
acute human. But Ivy, Ivy was the soldier. With no other purpose in life   
but to obey her given orders.   
"Miss Magginis, are you contemplating something you'd like to share with   
the class."   
Ivy's eyes shot at the frumpy teacher, making him visibly shudder and   
back off from his onslaught slightly.   
"You shouldn't ask questions that you don't want the answers to, Mr.   
Garrison."   
Until now she was debating weather or not to detonate this elementary   
when she took her leave, now it was a certainty. 

The teacher wisely went on to another more placid child, barely hearing   
Ivy over his shoulder.   
"Boom." She had whispered in her light, cute pitched monotone. Boom? 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

A loud smack rings through the quiet lab.   
Brandylyn stands her ground as she has always done when the 'doc' has had   
these violent temper tantrums, a bruise begins to blossom across her   
right cheek as his fist rockets at her again. This time she raises her   
own tiny hand and catches the wobbly hand easily, stopping it inches from   
her face.   
"Why?" She asks with her still girlish voice, though she has aged to   
eight years.   
Looking into her betrayed filled grayish green eyes, he hangs his head   
low and whimpers an answer, "I have to make you strong."   
She sighs and releases his hand, then stands ready for the rest of her   
training. "I understand."   
More blows sound through the lab. 

>>>>>>>>>>>> 

"I'm home!" Brandylyn throws her heavy back pack to the side of the door   
way.   
A head of red hair with two complimenting blue eyes peers at her entrance   
from a living room couch, she spots her beloved Jacob and prowls over to   
him. She lands with a thump by him on the couch and wrestles the remote   
away from his large hand, promptly turning it to a wild and flashy music   
channel. Brandylyn glances sideways at her brother, expecting her normal   
swat of disapproval.   
"Why are ya staren' at me?!"   
"That black eye is new." He nodded at that, and at her already fat lip.   
Her tiny hand reached up and held the eye gently, "Yeah, um….I walked   
into a low hanging wire fracture."   
"Sure. It's your turn to cook dinner tonight."   
Brandylyn lets out an over exaggerated sigh and stomps over to the stove.   
"Spaghetti okay with you?"   
"That's fine, Jeremy won't be joining us."   
"He and father never do."   
"Their loss. So, what lessons did you cover in the lab with Doctor H   
today little one?"   
"Well we discussed the relativity of my reaction time now compared to   
last week."   
"And?"   
"I've improved by fifty nine point eight milliseconds, Doc. H thinks I   
can do far better."   
"I agree with him." Jacob rises from his perch in the couch and goes to   
stand by his sibling at the stove.   
"Jacob, why can't I attend school and classes like all my friends?"   
"Because, your classes in the lab are much more advanced than normal   
school standards. Do you realize that other children your age are only   
covering the third grade at this time?"   
"No I didn't realize that, so I'd be amongst fifth graders in school."   
She nodded her head smugly, dicing tomatoes at record speed while glaring   
at Jacob.   
Jacob's crooked grin shown at her and he ruffled her perfectly parted   
hair, "That's my brainiac little sister!"   
"Jacob!" The girl blushed furiously. 

>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Doctor H gives his access code and creaks into the lab on his cane, his   
breathing hoarse and raspy as he makes his way to the back of the huge   
structure.   
He reaches the small containment area where Scorpio model 004 stands   
proudly, finished at last.   
It's base color a shiny black, reflecting his form as he stood admiring   
it. The legs, arms, and shields on it's head a rich blood red. It's   
razor sharp long stick leaned against it's side.   
The design was original in that at each elbow and knee joint it had   
extremely sharp points extending from it, about fifty feet long and sharp   
enough to penetrate oak wood with a tap.   
It's tail was designed to trail behind it just inches from the ground,   
but when a series of commands were given in the cockpit it could extend   
over one hundred feet. At the end was a powerful flame thrower, in the   
shape of an organic scorpion's tail. The tail itself was six feet across   
and four feet high, enough even without the flame thrower to take out a   
weak opponent.   
He nodded his balding head in approval and went to see that the child was   
readying herself to leave tomorrow, it would be her first mission. 

>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Three boys sat on her bed and watched with varying expressions as their   
younger sister stuffed the necessaries into her backpack. She backed away   
from the bag on her over sized bed and placed her hands on her hips,   
looking for lost items around the spotless room. Finding none she tucked   
her hair behind her ears and turned to her stoic brothers.   
"Ready."   
The eldest, a boy with blindingly red hair glanced at her backpack, "You   
packed your first aid kit?"   
"Hai Jacob, and the power bars Jason gave me." Brandylyn sighed out.   
""What other clothing did you pack?" One with the same dirty blonde hair   
as her own asked.   
"Three pairs of jeans, five pairs of socks, a new pair of tennis shoes, a   
base ball cap, under items, and three other sets of my outfit."   
The boy nodded his head approvingly, "Is ED charged?"   
"Yes sir, it's at one hundred percent capacity."   
"You aren't going to wear that silly jewelry into battle, are you?" The   
brother with skin laid brown hair asked, glaring at her necklaces.   
Brandylyn's hand ventured up to her neck and she gripped the silver star   
studded choker that clung there tightly. The boy rolled his eyes, while   
the understanding Jacob gave his kind words. "Is that the one that father   
gave you?"   
She swallowed and nodded her head weakly, her father's sudden death had   
hit the young thing harder than expected. Now her eldest brother Jacob   
ran the Alliance, with the brown haired Jeremy in second command. The   
blonde Jason was leader of the Alliance's army, leaving her a mere   
soldier.   
"Keep it then." Jason accented.   
With a growl Jeremy stormed from the suddenly cramped room. 

>>>>>>>>>> 

Doctor H watched with a twinge of self esteem as his young pilot pranced   
into the lab, blue colored backpack bouncing loosely on her back behind   
her.   
She had grown into a well muscled and developed young lady, working out   
nearly everyday in her short life. Her numerous bruises and cuts from   
training had healed in record time, and left no traces of their presence. 

Her face had lost it's childish freckles, and she was now considered to   
be a very good looking young woman by the soldiers that she spared   
against. Grabbing approving glances from men of all ages.   
Her once waist long hair of strange coloring had now been cut to hug into   
her face, ending just above her cheek bones. Parted in a clean zig zag   
pattern and layered to give almost unnatural body and lift. Even through   
the hair one could see the tiny earpiece that was in fit to her right   
ear, serving as both a communicator and voice control for 004.   
A white tee shirt clung to her body at a stylish two sizes to small, with   
a hood trailing along her shoulders in back and the sleeves ending at her   
elbows. In the center laid a blue sun design, and the bottom hem frayed   
out from her lean stomach just covering the top inch of her jeans. The   
jeans themselves were adequately fitting on her until they reached mid   
thigh, then they sprayed out to cover an area of three inches from the   
outsides of her black tennis shoes, sweeping the ground with a medium   
stone washed color and with a pocket large enough to fit a small lap top   
computer on the bottom of the left leg.   
Black bracelets and hairbands rested on her right wrist, wooden beads   
that smelled like ambrosia, a black tattoo like eternity bracelet, and a   
silver charm bracelet sat on the left wrist. A single lion faced thumb   
ring was on her left hand, and a delicate gold heart ring sat on the   
other's ring finger. She wore her signature choker and from a small   
silver necklace a delicate cross swung at her collar bone.   
She nodded to him as she reached him, then let her backpack fall to the   
lab's floor with dull thud.   
"Hey doc, I'm ready."   
"Let's go over the plans for your assault." He began the march over to   
the plans hanging on the wall.   
With another nod the cheerful blonde followed behind him. 

>>>>>>>>>>> 

Brandylyn unleashed Scorpio's long stick and swept the wicked blade   
through one of the hangers.   
Explosions flashed and shrapnel flew, at the same time showering the   
nearby Coalition vehicles and planes with her flame thrower. Leaving no   
shard of useful metal left she halted her assault and pivoted her Gundam   
towards the large hanger that served as the holder for the enemy suits.   
As she reached the building, 004's monstrous tail uncurled itself and   
readied to blast away the noucience. Her external monitors clicked on and   
closed in as soldiers ran from the already doomed building, she waited   
till they were a safe distance away then let the 'fire flow' as she was   
fond of saying. Not an hour later the entire Coalition base was reduced   
to ruins, and her attack hadn't been retaliated. This disappointed her   
slightly as she revved up her boosters for her escape, this base had   
fallen far to easily for her tastes. Her unholy red boosters lifted her   
easily from the ground and the Scorpio left the sad ruins in seconds. 

Later that night Brandylyn unrolled her sleeping bag on the cool mountain   
ground, in between the huge feet of her Gundam. Her mission had been a   
towering success, and she was noticeably looking forward to tomorrow's   
e-mailed mission plans.   
She settled into the bag and with a yawn pulled the top layer up to her   
chin, she watched the stars overhead silently as she waited for sleep to   
come.   
And waited, and waited. With a frustrated sigh she sat up and clicked a   
button on the side of her watch that caused a small vid-screen to pop up,   
the light eliminating her face. Then she flipped down her ear piece   
microphone.   
"Bring up local news stations for district nine."   
An image shimmered into sight with a man sitting at a desk, papers   
tapping against it. "In other news an elusive Gundam war model was caught   
on tape by security videos at one of our local Coalition bases. A warrant   
has been issued for the immediate capture of it's pilot by Mr.   
Peacecraft, the bounty on the Gundam and it's pilot are twenty thousand   
dollars at the present time. The same amount will be offered from any   
other Alliance Gundam's captured."   
With that images of Scorpio destroying the base played, "Heh, they got my   
good side." Brandi smirked, she grew tired of the program and clicked off   
the vid-screen. Flipping up her mic she flopped back into her bag, she   
smiled again at her success.   
"You'd think my bounty would be higher though. Oh well, it will be."   
  
>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Another e-mail notification led her to a large estate where some kind of   
ball was being held, in celebration of the Coalition's 'success' in their   
war efforts.   
Brandylyn leaned back casually in her Gundam's seat as she waited for the   
right moment to strike, even from her distance her viewers set on zoom   
told her that the desired target was not yet in the massive ballroom.   
She was looking for a man of approximately 6'2, with coal black hair and   
eyes, and round rimmed glasses.   
"Jeremiah Peacecraft." She muttered to herself as her eyes scanned her   
viewers. "Come out, come out wherever you are."   
Brandylyn had learned through her extensive history training with the doc   
that the Peacecraft family were once vivid pacifists, but over the ages   
their ideals had been soiled and they had become vicious titans. The   
leaders of the Coalition organization that was ripping away innocent   
lives to achieve the desirable human race. Brandylyn's lip curled in   
disgust at the idea that one kind of people could be mankind in itself,   
these hideous and hateful people were merely repeating the same mistake   
Hitler had made hundreds of years ago.   
Brandylyn herself would be spared if they came to hunt her down because   
of her Aryan descent, but she would kill herself in the end if she was   
forced to help with this scheme.   
"Killing one's self was always an option when one pilots a Gundam." Her   
mind echoed with the doctors infamous words. Words that were painfully   
true to this particular fourteen year old 

Finally Jeremiah made his entrance, causing exited gasps and whispers of   
approval among his guests. He held his head as though he was the law unto   
himself, a chilling smile played over his lips at all times.   
"I'll change that." Brandylyn stated smugly, already in mode to launch   
004 at the mansion.   
Suddenly a rouge mobile suit erupted from the woods to Brandylyn's right,   
also wildly attacking the mansion.   
The suit was indeed a Gundam design, with facial features and blazing   
thermal weapons. It was black with purple highlights eliminating from it,   
it's eyes glowing an eerie lime green. On it's fists and feet structures   
were five thermal claws that reminded Brandylyn of a comic hero she saw   
once named Wolverine, they glowed the same color as the eyes. Trailing   
behind it were perfect Gundanium replicas of bat wings, almost twice the   
size of the mech. Brandylyn guessed them to be both a mode of   
transportation and a shield against any onslaught.   
She briefly wondered if anyone would get the chance to attack it, it   
headed at it's target like black lightning. Far faster than Scorpio had   
ever hoped of moving. Grunting Brandylyn moved to intercept the speeding   
Gundam.   
Scorpio reached it just before it barreled into the house, hitting it's   
side and pushing it out of range harshly. The other mech hit the ground   
hard and skidded to a stop on it's right side, mowing over trees and   
parked cars as it slid. As soon as it stopped it rose to it's feet and   
took flight at Scorpio who was standing in it's wake.   
Brandylyn gasped as her Gundam was thrown back into the ground as she had   
done to the other one, being repaid the treatment five times greater.   
After she to skidded for a time then found her ground, she found the   
Gundam standing ready to challenge her. She accepted and soon a heated   
battle was underway between the two magnificent Gundams. 

The duel ended with Scorpio holding it's long stick to the other model's   
chest cavity, and the other's claws inches away from Brandylyn's cockpit   
hatch opening. One move by one would be the certain end of the other, and   
it worked both ways.   
Brandylyn's warning buzzers went off, then a screen popped up to reveal a   
large carrier plane whisking her target away from the battle.   
"Damnit, damnit, damnit!!" She yelled furiously, pounding Scorpio's dash   
board. She then flicked a small switch that allowed her voice to be heard   
by her opponent. "Are you happy?! I've just blown my mission because of   
you!"   
"Good! Jeremiah was my target anyway!" Another girl's voice shouted   
through the other mech.   
Brandylyn's head swirled with thoughts, not able to slow them down for   
processing she did the next best thing…..Scorpio's hatch opened slowly   
and she stepped out onto the platform, her right hand behind her back   
pocket where her revolver was stashed. She swallowed and waited, then the   
other hatch opened and the pilot stepped out following her example.   
Though her arms were crossed unhappily over her chest.   
Darkened red bangs were cut in an even line just above her eyebrows, the   
rest feel behind her alongside her back reaching nearly to her waist.   
Bright caramel eyes stared back at the blonde intensely. Her skin was   
almost transparently pale against these features.   
Her clothing consisted of a white belly tee-shirt and a pair of stylish   
blue bungee pants, who's straps and pocket tops were a dull orange.   
Normal tennis shoes finished the ensemble. A tiny black cross lined with   
silver hung loosely at her neck.   
"Who are you?" The redhead asked firmly.   
"Brandylyn Brown, pilot of the Gundam 004 model Scorpio." She hollered   
back.   
The other girl's eyes softened and her scowl eased to a thin smile. "Tara   
Prososki, pilot of the Gundam 002 model Cyber-witch. Let's go back to my   
base and we can talk."   
Brandylyn nodded happily, and she beamed her smile at the fellow ally.   
"Yeah, agreed. I'll follow you there." With that the two clambered back   
into their suits, and quickly lowered their weapons. That done, model 002   
turned and with a burst of lime green lights was in the air heading away   
from the mansion. Scorpio's own fire red booster flames poured forth and   
it was soon in hot pursuit. 

Scorpio's monitors read one thousand clicks north of their previous   
placement as Cyber-witch led them to an Arizona based desert. Cyber-witch   
landed effortlessly on the barren soil, Scorpio landed with a thump   
beside it. Cyber-witch being an air based fighter, and Scorpio big bulked   
for ground battles.   
"Where to now?" Brandylyn called through her outside speakers.   
"Down."   
An underground hanger door eased open in the desert soil, leading to a   
metallic hallway that slanted lower in the ground. Her viewers focused in   
on Cyber-witch showing the way with one large claw lined hand.   
"After you."   
She gladly stepped into the hallway, giving some comfort from the ninety   
eight degrees outside. She chuckled as she flipped the switch to off on   
her cockpit's AC. 

After following the hallway for a good hundred meters, Brandylyn found   
herself in an extremely large under ground airport hanger/laboratory. The   
entire structure either made or lined with cool clean steel, black metal   
catwalks weaved around the hanger near the ceiling. Cyber-witch lumbered   
up beside her, and after exchanging a brief glance between them clambered   
on to a spot in the hanger that served as a tie down and refueling   
station. Brandylyn's eyebrow raised as she noted their were eight other   
similar tie downs near Cyber-witch's placement, two more were on the   
opposite side.   
Scorpio choose the tie down nearest to 002. Piloting it to a kneeling   
position, Brandylyn skillfully clicked off all systems. Then with a swish   
of air the cockpit's doors opened and Brandylyn stood on their edge for a   
moment before jumping feet first to the concrete floor below. She landed   
soundlessly and found Tara already waiting for her.   
"Come on inside, our mechanics will refuel your Scorpio."   
Brandylyn nodded happily, "Thank you."   
Tara beamed a smile back at her and motioned with her pale hand for the   
blonde to follow her. She led Brandylyn to double doors that exited from   
the hanger and then to what appeared to be an over sized kitchen.   
"Make yourself at home."   
Brandylyn nodded and then made her way over to a kitchen counter and   
perched on it, "Nice place you have here."   
Her smoky emerald eyes found the redhead scouring the bottom self of a   
huge fridge, she popped back up seconds later with two coke cans in hand.   
She tossed one at Brandylyn, who caught it practically and popped the top   
at the exact same time as the other girl.   
"Mehn," Tara shrugged as she swallowed a gulp of pop. "Daddy made   
millions in oil before he left."   
Brandylyn nodded and went back to the busy task of quenching her thirst,   
peering back at Tara over the pop's round form.   
"What did you say your name was?"   
"Brandylyn."   
Tara pulled a empathizing face, "You should shorten it so it's easier to   
say, not to mention less formal."   
"How about just plain ol' Brandy?"   
"Yeah, that's better! Spell it with an I just to make it original!"   
The newly christened Brandi chugged the last of her drink, then made the   
three foot hop from the counter over to where Tara stood by the fridge.   
She reached the redhead and gave her a crooked smile, then offered her   
delicate hand in normal greeting procedures.   
"Brandi Kay Brown, at your service."   
Tara gave the smaller girl her own lopsided grin and shook the hand   
excitedly, "Tara Prososki, pleasure's all mine." 

Hours later the two fast friends sat in a glassed in observatory   
outlooking the hanger, where Scorpio was busy getting refueled and   
washed. Brandi looked over at Tara leaning comfortably against the glass   
with her back, Brandi's own face plastered against it.   
"So, how'd you become a pilot?"   
"Hm? Oh, my uncle is the direct descendent of Doctor S who developed the   
Deathscythe model."   
"Nani?"   
"Don't you know the story behind those things?" Tara nodded over her   
shoulder at the kneeling mechs. "After colony 195 the original team of   
Gundam pilots were developed, there were five of them. And each one came   
from a different colony in witch specialized mobile suits named Gundams   
were created for them to fight against the tyranny at that time period,   
OZ. I don't remember much about them, but I do know that they were all   
guys."   
"Wow, so we're like their protégées."   
Tara nodded her head, then looked at Brandi with an unholy light in her   
already frightening caramel eyes.   
"Yup, and ya know what?"   
"What?"   
Tara looked around with exaggerated suspicion, then slid over so she   
could whisper into Brandi's ear. "They're still alive, all five of em!"   
She pulled away and glared at the blonde, waiting for a shocked reply.   
"That's impossible, 195 was two hundred years ago." Brandi sighed out.   
"Eh, see that's your problem….no imagination! Don't 'cha get it? They   
were cryogenically frozen!"   
"Well, that's a possibility I guess. But why?"   
"To use their expertise in other wars of course!"   
Brandi rolled her eyes, "And how do you know all of this?"   
"Because….." The redhead began to slip from the room, a smirk on her   
face. As soon as she was half way out the door she looked back to her new   
companion, "I've seen em!" With that she bolted down the hallway, knowing   
the blonde would soon be in hot pursuit.   
Brandi panted as she raced behind Tara to the hanger, her resting Gundam   
whizzed by her as she followed Tara to the farthest regions of the   
hanger. Her sandy blonde hair trailing behind her.   
Brandi barely managed to avoid a painful collision as Tara stopped   
suddenly at what appeared to be a closet door, she snapped to attention   
as Tara turned on her and brought her index finger to her mouth in a   
shush position. Then Tara creaked the door open and once again ushered   
Brandi inside.   
They found themselves in a full blown out lab, they stood on a stairway   
that led to the basement like lab. Tara moved down the railing towards   
the bottom of the stairs to what was the bulk of the lab. Brandi waited   
for her to reach the last step then slid down the banister railing after   
her, landing next to her side with a thud she was once again silenced   
with a snake-like shhh!   
On the back part of the room were five huge containers that stood on the   
lab floor, a pale blue light eliminating from each one. Tara cackled in   
whisper mode then tip toed towards the first container, with an audibly   
gulp Brandi followed. 

Brandi watched as Tara swept her pale hand over the glass of the first   
tube, clearing away the cloudy vapor and thin layer of ice that coated   
it.   
A boy's face now came into sight, his eyes closed and his head rested to   
the side in deep undisturbed slumber. His skin carrying the tube's blue   
light on it.   
His hair looked black in the container, and his bangs jutted out at   
unique angles. His eyebrows pinched together as though he was frozen in   
the middle of a murderous thought.   
"This one's name is Odin Lowel Jr. his code name is Heero Yuy."   
"Wait a second, that's the name for the training procedures I was put   
through!"   
"Yeah, me too. I guess this means we followed his training."   
Brandi nodded her head, then looked at the next tubes excitedly. She   
moved down the line and rubbed away the ice layering, scarcely waiting   
for Tara to pop up next to her with their names.   
The next one was a fairly attractive boy, also with the tube darkened   
hair and strange bangs style. Though a happy grin was plastered on this   
one's face and he looked nauseatingly peaceful. A thick and long braid   
floated just behind the boy's head.   
"Duo Maxwell." Tara announced, a twinge of a happier note in her voice.   
"He's the one that piloted the Deathscythe that I was talking about." She   
added.   
Brandi snorted playfully, "Nice braid!" Tara elbowed her then moved with   
her to the next tube.   
Brandi's ivory hand swiped over the tube at the spot where she had done   
so to the other tubes, only clearing a space low enough to see a chiseled   
chin and his throat.   
Tara glared at her then rolled her eyes as Brandi chuckled embarrassedly.   
"Heh heh, whoops!"   
She stood on tip-toes and swiped higher, finally finding the frozen   
pilot's face.   
His hair was a light chestnut color in the tubing, Brandi smiled to   
herself at it's placement. It floated straight out in front of his face,   
perhaps about four inches the bangs hung. His face itself was thinner   
than the other two, no readable expression on his soft features. Brandi's   
eyes traced the face again and again, until an annoying hand started   
waving itself in front of her face.   
"You-hoo! Earth to Brandi! How long are ya gonna stare at that guy?!"   
Brandi turned to Tara and crimson blush played over her face, she   
chuckled and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ears.   
"Gomen, I er um……..what's his name?"   
"Trowa Barton."   
Brandi caught herself just in time to avoid the smile that wanted to tug   
at her lips, she hurried to the next tube. Tara batted her eyes and made   
a taunting kissy face to her at Brandi's back.   
"Quatre Rababa Winner." Tara announced in a cold barren voice, shivers   
went down Brandi's back as she said it.   
The boy was exactly Brandi's height, his hair pale and a tinted moonlight   
color in the frozen state. She pegged him for a blonde. His bangs also   
drifted in jutted angles while the rest hugged to his head in his almost   
modern day cut. His eyes squinted tightly shut, Brandi almost made a   
comment about needing the Jaws of Life TM to pry them open.   
The next tube held a boy that was undoubtedly Chinese, his eyes narrower   
and his hair pulled painfully back into a skilled pony tail. He looked   
deep in thought as Tara murmured his name, "Wufei Chang."   
"They're all so interesting."   
Tara eyed her, "That's not what you were going to say, is it?"   
"Okay, okay! So they are all kinna' cute! Happy?!"   
Tara nodded smugly, "Especially the one named Trowa, huh?"   
The deep blush returned, "Yeah, so?"   
Tara chuckled and began her retreat from the cold room. Brandi flicked   
off the light switch as they disappeared out the door, "Night guys." 

>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

A man in a wheelchair watched from the glassed observatory with interest   
as the two girls chattered excitedly back and forth. Already developing a   
dangerously close friendship.   
Minutes later the two sauntered into the dark room, Tara's hand reached   
up practically and flicked on a light switch. Her caramel eyes snapped   
open wider as she spotted the man. She snapped to a military pose and   
saluted him smartly, Brandi fumbled with the notion then mimicked her   
redheaded friend.   
"At ease girls."   
They did so quickly.   
"Tara, who is this?"   
"Sir, this is Brandi Brown pilot of the Gundam model 004 Scorpio."   
"Well, could this be the one who's system embraced the Heero Yuy training   
methods without fault?"   
Tara looked side ways at the blonde and raised an eyebrow.   
"Hai sir." Brandi responded coolly.   
"My own charge Tara here has yet to receive the full treatment. Tell me,   
how long dose it take for you to recover from dramatic injuries?"   
"Broken bones heal within a week's time, bruises and small gashes within   
hours sir."   
Tara boggled, while the aged doctor nodded happily with his comrade's   
progress. "Excellent."   
"Thank you sir."   
"So how did my niece meet the allusive 004 pilot?"   
"We were after the same target, we ensued a brief battle before coming to   
an understanding." Tara briefly recapped the events.   
He nodded his head again, "Did either suits sustain damage?"   
"No sir, just required refueling."   
The doctor began to wheel towards the door, one wheel creaking slightly.   
"Well, now that we have two of you together I'll have to cook up a   
mission that gets the other three involved."   
"Wait just a second Unc, you fixed it so we were both going after   
Jeremiah?!" Tara burst out.   
He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled, "I had help."   
With that the two girls were left scoffing and glaring daggers at the   
door he left out of.   
"I can't believe they did that! I could've killed you!"   
"I mean what were they thinking? Psychotic old men……killed me?!"   
"Yup, you may be able to heal all fast like. But I have had extensive   
defense training since before you were born blondie!"   
Brandi lazily raspberried her friend.   
Tara smiled defiantly and the two flopped next to each other on a nearby   
couch.   
"So, you're like super-human huh?"   
Brandi chuckled at her friend's question, "No, I didn't actually complete   
the progress."   
"How so?"   
"Well, the Heero Yuy training program required that the recipient hold no   
emotions. My doctor allowed me that single privilege."   
"No emotions?! Sheesh, now I'm dreading going through this thing."   
"No don't be, it's a marvelous thing. I feel so," her nose crinkled as   
she searched for a word to fit the sentence. "Strong, impenetrable."   
"Really?! It gives you strength?"   
"I think there are a fair amount of 'nutrients' in the program, I   
personally can lift three times my own weight. But that's just me, I   
believe the program differs from each recipient."   
A small beeping sound emitted from Brandi's wrist watch, she responded by   
flipping down the microphone from her ear piece and pressing a familiar   
red button on the watch.   
Tara watched wide eyed as a shadow-like laptop emerged in front of   
Brandi, and grew wider as Brandi's fingers raced over the key pad.   
Causing minute clicks to sound from it. Brandi pulled up a satisfactory   
page and her gray tinted green eyes swept over the documents on it. She   
then peered over at Tara who was waving her hand through the lap top's   
screen.   
"We've got a new mission."   
"What's this?" Referring to the unnatural information bringer.   
"My mother developed this, it's almost like a virtual hologram p.c. I   
call it ED," She shrugged at the name. "The ear piece allows me to give   
it commands, and to control Scorpio from a radius of twenty miles." She   
flipped up her ear piece and reviewing the data quickly again pressed the   
red button and it promptly disappeared.   
"Wow, that's spiffy! So about this mission……"   
"Our mission is to rescue a fellow Gundam pilot. In an Iceland based   
military facility, we're to be off these premises by four thirty tomorrow   
morning."   
"Well, I'll go print out the location and other details on my comp   
later."   
"No need, I have a photographic memory. As you will with the program's   
later effects."   
"Heh, this program is pretty cool. Come on, you can sleep in my room   
until we have to go. I'd offer you your own room but with all the workers   
and technicians we have visiting to work on Cyber-witch, there aren't any   
other rooms."   
"Oh, anything's fine with me. Thanks Tara."   
"No problem." 

>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Tara swatted at a pesky artillery group absently before she went to the   
entrance of the base where Scorpio was already torching other suits   
busily with it's capable tail.   
"Brandi, I've got this covered. Go get the target!" She commanded.   
The small blonde's face jerked toward the monitor at the sound of Tara's   
voice. She checked her other view screens and noticing that 002 was   
tacking down enemy suit easily nodded eagerly.   
"Roger that," she said with a grin that wavered slightly.   
Tara went back to cheerfully hacking away at the airplanes which were   
trying to get into the air before the hot blade of the thermal claws sent   
them ablaze. She watched one small window as Brandi made the good two   
story leap from her cockpit, landed in a crouch position, then raised up   
and ran into the hanger. She blasted away at ground soldiers with a   
machine gun balanced on one arm, not giving the falling soldiers a second   
glance as she headed deep into the base's depths. Once she was safely   
inside Tara cackled with delight, the psychotic laughter echoing through   
the cockpit of Cyber-witch. Just because she had to kill people didn't   
mean she couldn't get a high from it. 

After questioning a scared stiff soldier, then sending him straight into   
the unknown, Brandi found herself racing towards the basement. She knew   
she was a mere blur to anyone who might've been watching, not holding   
back in the slightest in her hurry to rescue her fellow pilot.   
She rounded a corner, skidding on the linoleum floors. A live of five   
soldiers stood blocking the hallway with revolvers pointed at her head,   
they were mowed easily down as she pulled the trigger. She allowed   
herself to slow, as the soldiers were barricading the very door that   
their prisoner was in. 

After placing a primitive yet effective detonator just on the doors lock   
Brandi stood back and awaited the blast, her normally bright shimmering   
eyes now icy and dull that she was in the heat of battle again. Even from   
four stories under the ground she could hear the feverish battle outside,   
even a 'normal' person could recognize the sounds of cross fire.   
The door blasted open and Brandi readied the machine gun, just in case.   
The cell was nothing more than four solid steel walls that roughly   
measured forty feet in diameter. The bombed door had other traumatic   
damage to it, with a further glance Brandi noted the powerful kick marks   
in it. Denting in the steel walls a good three inches, and high enough to   
have to have been caused by a jumping kick.   
Brandi shook her head to clear it of the useless information and numbers   
she was piling up in it, then spotted the solitary figure that was   
leaning in the cell's shadows against the wall to her left. The shadows   
efficiently covering from kneecaps up, though the outlined showed a tall   
figure with arms crossed over it's chest and head cocked to the side   
looking at Brandi.   
"Felicia Benson?" Brandi asked while lowering her gun as a sign of good   
faith.   
"That'd be me, let me guess….you're the calvary right?"   
"That'd be me." She quoted coyly, "Let's get out of here, there's gonna   
be a big boom and we really don't want to be here when it happens."   
"Understood, what about my Gundam?"   
"We'll stop by the hanger on our way out."   
"Right." Felicia stepped from the cover of the shadows and nodded   
happily.   
She had lightly smoked skin, and her jet black hair was pulled into a   
tight bun behind her head. Her eyes naturally narrow, though her dark   
brown eyes sparkled with intelligence.   
Her clothing was a pair of low hanging black jeans, that covered any   
apparent shoes. A black flannel shirt hung unbuttoned around her hips,   
the sleeve tucked and rolled above her elbows. A black sports bra was   
underneath, a dainty gold cross sparkled on her chest.   
"Here," Brandi fished in her back pocket and pulled forth a small   
revolver, satisfied with her find she tossed it at Felicia. Who's hand   
lashed out and caught it with a swish of air, then she nodded her head in   
the direction of the door. "You got it, exit stage left." 

Brandi once again raced down the hallways, glancing at the girl only a   
milo step behind her. Brandi easily noted the Heero Yuy training program   
effects in the other girl, she raced at Brandi's swift pace without   
falter. Their footsteps resembling machine gun rounds down the corridors.   
"The hanger is the next door." Brandi informed her.   
"It'll be heavily guarded."   
"Yeah, but my friend's been limiting their numbers outside. We shouldn't   
have too much trouble."   
Felicia used her momentum to barrel through the hanger doors, lowering   
her shoulders as a battering ram. Brandi followed at her heels. Inside   
they were immediately fired upon, and retaliating at the same second.   
Brandi grunted as she took a bullet in her upper arm, another penetrated   
Felicia's thigh area.   
Throughout their valiant efforts all the soldiers fell, and Felicia's   
Gundam was left standing in front of them.   
Felicia smiled inspite her pain, "Druid."   
"Okay," Brandi flipped down her ear piece as Felicia made the jump to her   
high cockpit easily. "Scorpio, engage to my position."   
As 005 lit up and maneuvered to leave Scorpio came rumbling into the open   
hanger, Brandi took off in full flight as it stopped and used the   
momentum to fling herself up into the seat.   
After getting situated she called to Felicia, "Okay, we'll finish up here   
then rendezvous at my friend's base."   
"Right behind you." 

Cyber-witch had run out of ammunition, so Tara was down to her thermal   
claws. Which suited her fine as she sliced a suit long ways, leaving the   
now two parts to fall to the ground with an explosion. A viewer clicked   
on and Tara smiled happily as Scorpio stepped from the hanger, 005 behind   
it.   
005 was as magnificent as any of theirs. It's coloring a dark royal blue   
with teal bordering, other small features standing out in snow white. It   
held an over sized Gundanium bow in it's right hand, and had various   
spots for ammunition filled guns. At it's back was a built in quiver,   
holding a seemingly unlimited storage of thermal pink colored arrows.   
"Ready to jet Tara?" Brandi's airy voice called.   
"Yeah, all suits diminished and most of the soldiers. When's this place   
gonna blow?"   
"Oh, in about three minutes."   
Tara rolled her eyes, "Nice timing."   
With that the trio was in the air, forming a V shape in the sky. Brandi's   
voice giggled over the speakers as the base blew, looking like a nuclear   
explosion.   
Tara flipped a switch that gave her a vid-screen to the new suit and   
another that brought up Brandi's smiling face. The new girl stared back   
at her, her lips curved at the sides in a friendly smile.   
"Hello, my name's Felicia Benson pilot of Gundam model 005 Druid."   
"Hi there! The name's Tara Prososki, this is model 002 Cyber-witch."   
"Brandi Brown, with Scorpio model 004 at your service."   
"Nice to meet both of you, thanks for the help back there."   
"Any time, how's your bullet wound?" The blonde asked.   
"I removed the bullet, it's healing. And yours?"   
"Eh, I'll survive. Too bad for you huh Tara?"   
"Yeah, it's a shame I still have to put up with ya." All three girls   
laughter filled their suits. 

>>>>>>>>>>> 

Felicia sat up in the couch watching the news intently, Brandi and Tara   
stood near her. All scowling with disapproval as Jeremiah Peacecraft   
stood before the entire world with his important addressee.   
"Two days ago, there was an attempt made on my life by Alliance rebels at   
my own home! This also put many innocent guests at terrible risk! These   
attempts to allude the new world order must be put to an immediate halt!"   
He slammed his fist down on his podium dramatically. "All we want is for   
the world to be fair and justly! The Alliance will fall before us, and at   
last peace will be achieved under the Peacecraft rule! And these rebels   
will be brought down for the world to repel as failures!"   
Brandi scoffed at the video-gram, "Oh, that guy's SO going down!"   
"How can peace be achieved under one person's rule? It's ludicrous."   
Felicia added.   
"Yeah, I agree but we better get some sleep. The 001 pilot is coming here   
early tomorrow morning."   
The two girls nodded and they all padded down the hall to Tara's room,   
where Brandi had staked a claim on the couch and Felicia home staked on   
the floor near the AC. 

>>>>>>>>>>> 

Tara stood outside the desert opening to her base, a black windbreaker   
thrown on to avoid the harsh winds outside. Brandi and Felicia were   
inside sparring, both claiming their skills were getting rusty.   
Tara absently bit one of her nails as she awaited 001's arrival, her   
caramel eyes peered out from her bangs to find nothing but desert around   
her. Then the sound of boosters echoed through the sky, her eyes snapped   
upwards to see a mobile suit landing right above her. She gasped with   
slight shock as it's right foot touched down inches from her.   
"You must be Tara Prososki." The Gundam's intercom blared at her.   
Tara raised a hand to shield her eyes from the sun as she looked straight   
up at the suit, "That's me. Let's go inside, shall we?"   
As a response the Gundam kneeled down, it's hand dropping to the ground   
for her to ride on. She leapt into it and gave her instructions to the   
door opening. 

Tara led the new arrival deep inside her underground 'house', making her   
way to the gymnasium where the other two were. She found the double doors   
and they both stepped inside.   
Felicia was in the middle of cocking back her fist at Brandi, who was at   
the same time kicking at the other girl's torso with her powerful leg.   
Brandi's head snapped to the side as a fist made contact with it, milo   
seconds later Felicia was holding her pained side from the recent kick.   
"You okay?" Felicia sighed out.   
Brandi turned her head at Felicia with a smile, light pants emitting from   
her mouth. "Yeah fine, you?"   
"It's been a while since I didn't have to hold back in a spar."   
"I'll take that as a compliment." Her grayish green eyes ventured over   
Felicia's shoulder. "Hey Tara!"   
Felicia turned her head and nodded her head at Tara in a hello gesture,   
with that both tired girls walked slowly over to Tara and the new guest.   
"Brandylyn Kay Brown and Felicia Benson." The new girl spoke.   
Brandi's eyes grew wider, "Yeah that's us, how'd you know?"   
"I know many things."   
Brandi searched the girl's face, "Understood."   
"And you are?" Felicia found her voice.   
"Ivy Magginis, pilot of Gundam model 001 Pyro."   
Ivy was not three inches than Brandi, but the air that engulfed her and   
the way she held herself gave the illusion of a giant.   
Her hair was just past shoulder length and swept back to avoid any part   
in it's s design, it held a dark brunette color to it with bright honey   
highlights. Black oval rimmed glasses perched on her nose neatly. The   
eyes themselves were a deep muddy brown color, that bore into people   
without trying. Everything about her made Brandi quiver inside, and made   
Felicia hold her head higher in a show of dominance.   
Her clothing consisted of black jeans that hugged greedily to her body,   
straight legged style that covered the very tops of her tennies. Her top   
consisted of a painfully plain white sleeveless tee shirt, covering it   
was a time worn and battered leather bomber jacket. The sleeve cuffs   
rolled up, and the collar lying flat. On the back was a slightly   
disoriented Apache helicopter that was painted to resemble a shark and   
the words Fly High around it.   
"Hey, you two look beat. Let's go grab a coke and we can talk."   
"Yeah, that sounds good Tara." Brandi shown a friendly smile at Ivy,   
letting the tension slip from her practicably.   
Felicia followed her example and began the retreat from the gym, Ivy   
followed just behind her. Tara and Brandi brought up the rear side by   
side. 

>>>>>>>>>>>> 

"Ashley Tisdale, her Gundam is 003." Ivy stated from the armchair.   
All girls were staring at the vid-screen in amazement as a Gundam slashed   
a Coalition suit long ways. Brandi and Tara leaned on the edge of the   
couch to get a better view and Felicia stood behind them with her arms   
crossed over her chest. The Gundam they were watching had begun it's   
attack on one of the Coalition's bases over an hour ago and still hadn't   
fallen, much to their surprise.   
"She's really kickin! What else do you know about her Ivy?" Brandi asked   
without prying her eyes from the screen.   
"Not much. She's been a sniper and a demolition expert for rebels on L6   
since she was the age of six, apparently our dear Doctor K was a target.   
He found use in her and put her through the process, I believe at the age   
of twelve."   
"She took to the program fast."   
"Yes, in record time. I don't know if she was allowed emotions like us   
though."   
Tara sighed, "Let's hope so, for our sakes. What about 003 itself?"   
"Ah, 003. It was designed specifically for hand to hand combat, much like   
Scorpio. It's specialized weapon is an electric current blaster, H made   
it as large as possible without effecting it's performance. It has the   
unique capability to rotate at a full three hundred sixty degrees at the   
waist and it possesses electric force shields."   
The Gundam's color was black as many of theirs were, though it had   
multiple places where starch white shown through. Lining the white were   
small strips of neon sky blue, and the mentioned electric blaster that   
seated on it's right arm was a normal metallic gray. All of the GII's had   
a series of silver horn like structures just above their eyes, this one's   
just happened to jut out to each side of the Gundam's head like bull's   
horns.   
Brandi whistled, "Hyped up huh?!"   
"Yes, very." Ivy's somewhat monotone voice responded before she was once   
again engulfed in watching the Gundam in battle.   
"Fifty six suits, it'll take the Coalition a while to revive from this   
one."   
"And she's not done yet." 

>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Brandi did a last system check in Scorpio the pivoted towards the exit of   
Tara's base. From her viewer she could see Felicia and Tara waving to her   
from the catwalk, in another she watched Pyro move with her to engage on   
their mission.   
"See ya when I see ya guys!" Brandi blared as her boosters fired up.   
Everyone knew inside there were very slim chances of making it out alive   
in any one of their missions, only Gundam pilots could so easily cope   
with that very fact. There was always a time and a reason for them to   
loose their lives for the Alliance's noble cause, weather it be a   
horrible death at the hands of the Coalition or self desructing. But non   
the less they smiled at the thought of meeting each other again.   
"Yeah, dust!" Ivy called out. Using her own unique term for good bye.   
The tension that had first arisen with Ivy had now faded to a distant   
memory in the last two days. Now she was regarded as not just a superior   
but a mother-like figure. Constantly watching over them and hovering to   
deter any form of danger, a comforting fact considering that Ivy had   
indeed gotten more soldier techniques out of the Heero Yuy program than   
the other three combined. 

>>>>>>>>>>> 

Doctor S sighed happily at the five tubes of blue liquid, with slight   
traces of a hand smear across their surfaces from Tara showing off her   
discovery.   
He wheeled his way to a control panel and began flipping numerous   
switches, rapidly punching in access codes into the main computer that   
operated the tubes. Finally he reached up around his neck and gripped a   
chain that held a key on the end, he lowered his neck and inserted the   
key to a slot.   
A whir of air emitted from the freezer above the tubes, the sound of it   
shutting down after two hundred years of service. Centimeter by drop the   
blue liquid began to disappear from the tubes at the same time.   
Doc. S watched intently as Odin Lowel's eyes became visible, as well as   
the others.   
"Time to come out and play boys, our girl's will be needing some help."   
He whispered to the quiet room. 

>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Brandi grunted with pain as she was thrown against the restraints that   
held her to her cock pit chair, she gritted her teeth as she waited for   
the onslaught on Scorpio to subside.   
When the barrage of ammo subsided she dared to look up at her viewers, a   
thin trickle of blood dripped just in front of her eye and she wiped at   
it with her arm.   
Her eyes no longer glowing with health and happiness, now filled with the   
same cold state that the other pilots experienced when fighting. They   
maintained their color, though now were orbs filled with nothingness,   
staring dully at her mundane situation.   
And her situation now was bleak as a great understatement, four Tauruses   
were walking at her in a diagonal formation. Each with their blasters and   
guns aimed right at her fallen Scorpio, and closing in to fast for her   
tastes.   
"Damn."   
She threw a lever at her right and Scorpio struggled slightly to stand,   
sizzling and sparks flew from it's left knee. It finally stood, though   
half hunched over on it's long pole, without it to steady her Brandi   
seriously doubted if she'd be able to stand at all. She growled as the   
Tauruses gained more ground, she wouldn't have to wait much longer till   
they were right where she needed them.   
"Come closer my pretties…."   
Then they reached her tail's maximum flame thrower distance, it wouldn't   
be as effective but it would give her enough time to gain her own ground   
on them. Draw in then push back, it had been the style of fighting her   
brothers had taught her so many years ago.   
The soldiers watched with a gasp as the tail shot above her head in one   
swift moment, like a cobra ready to strike. It wavered from side to side   
for an instant before lashing out ahead of Scorpio's main body, then in a   
movement that frighteningly resembled a rope being cracked from one end,   
it shot a massive amount of charring flames at them. The flame field   
itself being fifty feet in diameter it caused three of the suits to   
dissolve on impact, taking off the others right arm completely.   
The last suit stood still even as Scorpio's elbow slammed into it's chest   
cavity up to the hilt, as it pulled out the suit fell backwards and also   
exploded after sizzling for a while. 

Brandi crawled silently in the air vents of her newest raided base, a   
compact disc case held securely in between her teeth as she made her way   
to the exit.   
Scorpio was waiting just by the base, right where the vent met the   
outside air. Brandi crawled hurriedly as she heard the soldiers below   
her.   
"Where the hell did she go?!"   
"We lost her in section twelve sir!"   
"Well find her then danmit!"   
Brandi smiled as she heard the other soldiers boots pounding in the floor   
away from the outraged commander. If either of them had seen how she got   
into the ventilation system they would deeply question pursuing her.   
It was easy enough to climb up onto the secretary's desk, and almost   
easier to use her powerful legs to launch her skywards. In this case   
right at a vent shelving, causing a rivet that was just big enough for   
her to shimmy her hips through and crawl inside.   
If that didn't deter them the massive body count that she left behind   
would've, many wives and loved ones would be mourning over their 'brave   
soldiers' losses tonight. She had stopped counting her dead long ago, it   
didn't weigh as heavily on her mind after the mission that way.   
Brandi turned around in the tight space so that her feet were towards the   
vent's exit, her right foot lurched out and the cover to the vent fell   
the thirty stories with a clatter. Then she scooted until she fell out of   
the vent, Scorpio's hand catching her on command then lifting her to the   
opened cockpit.   
She happily hopped inside and with a slight pause for the boosters to   
warm up she was shooting in the air, the case still embedded in her   
teeth.   
After Scorpio was on auto pilot for Tara's base her hand reached up and   
removed the case, her eyes glowing once again. She flipped the case open   
to reveal a compact disc clearly labeled 'Gemini model plans', in short   
it was the new suit that the Coalition was developing.   
"Mission, complete baby!" 

>>>>>>>>>> 

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?!"   
Ivy stood calmly with her revolver's muzzle between the other girl's   
ferocious brown eyes, "Ivy Magginis, pilot of Gundam model 001 Pyro. And   
this is my friend Tara that you just took a shoot at."   
Tara struggled to pull her head up to look at the other girl, "Hiya." She   
coughed out.   
"I might've been doin your 'friend' a favor, she don look so good to me."   
It was true that this mission hadn't been to kind to Tara, she leaned   
against the body next to her as Ivy held her close with one arm wrapped   
around her waist. Tara's arm slung over Ivy's shoulder in a desperate   
attempt to stay on her feet, her left eye swelling shut and the piece of   
shrapnel in her shoulder stinging immensely. Crimson liquid came at a   
trickle from the side of her mouth and other injuries.   
"That's not for you to decide, she's a fellow Gundam pilot."   
"Whatever, I'll apologize later when were not in the middle of a godamn   
warzone!" The 003 pilot spat out at Ivy, who's brows were leveled in   
temper. She slowly lowered her gun to her side.   
"Agreed, we'll get to our Gundam's and you can follow us to our safehouse   
not far from here."   
"Oh I will?"   
Ivy rolled her eyes and began to help Tara to Cyber-witch, half carrying   
half dragging her the distance. Ashley watched and with a sigh made quick   
strides to their side, "Fine, I'll go."   
Tara glanced at her and smiled, "We're a full team now."   
Ashley allowed a smile to play over her lips at the damaged redhead,   
"Yeah." 

>>>>>>>>>>> 

Five pairs of eyes opened slowly, flinching and quivering as they   
adjusted to the lab's bright lights. Another set of gray ones stared at   
them, a happy gleam showing at the soldiers in front of him.   
S allowed them time to get their barrings before rolling up to them, warm   
large comforters ready to hand out in his lap.   
Cobalt blue eyes narrowed as his creaky wheelchair made it's way to the   
first naked boy, "Here."   
With his eyes still narrowed his hand reached down to the blanket, he   
then slung it around his shoulders with a tiny grunt. The blanket   
trailing just above the floor.   
Doctor S made his way down the line of teen boys, watching intently as   
they wrapped the blankets around their shivering forms. He then wheeled   
back wards to take them in, "Welcome back to the realm of the living   
boys." 

>>>>>>>>>>> 

Brandi landed Scorpio in a lake she had come across, knowing that Scorpio   
had an air supply of twenty hours in it's cockpit. She had no intention   
of staying down in the lake for that long, she just needed a safe place   
to sleep until she would meet the others tomorrow. Her e-mail had read   
that they had found Ashley and they were on their way to Tara's which had   
become their choice safehouse, and another earlier from Felicia that   
stated the same plan.   
It had been one week and two days since they had last been together,   
Brandi was eager to see them all. Especially the new comer, the last   
addition to the GII team.   
Brandi let a yawn escape, and regretted the movement as pain from her cut   
lip jolted through her body. She would need the rest of the night to   
heal, so she forced herself into motionless slumber. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

"Tara, Ivy, Felicia!" Brandi leapt from Scorpio and ran to the three   
girls, her face absolutely glowing.   
The four met half way and locked each other in a bone crushing hug, Ivy   
Felicia and Brandi no longer holding back their strength since Tara had   
completed the program.   
"It's good to see you guys again!"   
"Back at ya."   
Someone behind them cleared it's throat, "Ahem, don't mind me."   
Brandi turned to see Ashley standing with one hand on her hip smiling at   
the gathering.   
Ashley had the same light chocolate skin that Felicia possessed, her eyes   
a darkened brown. Her deep brown hair hung loose just under her shoulder   
blades, save for the front pieces on each side of her face which were   
intricately braided and hung in front of her ears.   
She sported a black sports bra and low hanging baggy black jeans, the   
only thing keeping the jeans from falling to her ankles being a black   
leather belt. She had silver armlets in the shape of snakes on both sides   
of her arms, multiple silver bracelets clattered together around her   
wrists, and silver hoop earrings two inches big glimmered through her   
hair. And a black choker sat at her neck, with a silver cross dangling   
from it.   
"Hi!" The joyous reunion with the others had put Brandi in an overly   
friendly mood and she dragged Ashley into the group hug. Who tried to   
pull away from the insistent blonde at first, then gave in and cautiously   
hugged the others back.   
"We're all together! No more the Fearsome Foursome, just the GII pilots."   
"Yup."   
"Is that all you say?" Tara chuckled.   
"Yup." 

>>>>>>>>>>> 

Heero Yuy walked through the immense underground house, mapping out   
hallways and rooms in his mind for future reference. His jean legs   
swiping together made loud annoying sounds as he prowled along. He and   
the others had to borrow clothing from the numerous mechanics around the   
estate which consisted of various pairs of ridiculously baggy jeans and   
oversized tee shirts.   
Heero's own ensemble was a pair of khaki jeans with back pockets down to   
his knees and chains hanging from the pockets, an unbuttoned cornflower   
blue flannel shirt that hung around his hips, and a relatively tight   
fitting sleeveless white tee shirt underneath. 

Heero and the others had been given detailed briefing of everything in   
this time and what had happened since their freezing. His mind pondered   
over the new Gundam pilots, female pilots non the less. Wufei had been   
outraged at the idea of women defending the world, while Heero himself   
had been naturally curious. As he was about the training methods these   
girls had followed, the exact same training that he had gone through. It   
was even named after his preferred code name, though all five females had   
been allowed feelings and emotions that he had been so cruelly deprived   
of. 

>>>>>>>>>>> 

A large violet eye peeked through the tiny door opening followed by a   
snub nose, detecting nothing dangerous Duo Maxwell stepped into the dark   
room smiling.   
"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" Duo's eyes darted over the   
room, finding himself in a small theater like room. Complete with a forty   
foot tall viewing screen, though normal theater chairs were replaced by   
overly comfy looking recliners and love seats. Duo chuckled and flopped   
himself down in one, throwing himself backwards until the chair was fully   
reclined. His arms reached up behind his head and his legs crossed in   
relaxation, his eyes slowly eased shut and he sighed happily. 

Quatre slinked down the long hallway, still searching for the braided   
American after an hour. He found a door that was cracked open and he slid   
inside.   
"Duo? Are you in here Duo?" He called out quietly.   
He leaned closer to the room and noted muted snoring, with a smile he   
made his way to the leather chair that was emitting the sounds of   
slumber.   
He found Duo sprawled out on the chair in his new modern day garments.   
His coal black tee shirt was about two sizes too big and hung past his   
slim hips, on it was a band's symbol that read Papa Roach. Like Heero he   
had chosen a pair of baggy khaki pants to finish his ensemble, that were   
loose fitting as an understatement. He sported a black backwards cap over   
his head and a familiar gold cross hung on top of his shirt.   
Quatre himself had received an oversized blue tee shirt with a lighter   
blue longsleeve underneath and relatively simple baggy blue jeans,   
removing the padlock like chains from the pockets was the first thing the   
small blonde had done.   
Duo batted away Quatre's insistent hand shaking him awake, "Mhhpm,   
go'way!"   
"Duo, wake up Duo! The GII pilots are on they're way, don't you want to   
meet them?"   
Suddenly Duo wrenched up in his seat, startling Quatre immensely. He   
hopped of the chair and swung his arm over Quatre's shoulders, steering   
him form the movie room.   
"Why didn't you say so Q-man?! Let's go!"   
Quatre smiled and let Duo half drag him to the kitchen where Wufei was,   
not knowing where either Trowa nor Heero were in the gigantic house. 

Trowa stood silently in the glassed observatory over the hanger, leaning   
with his back against the strong glass planes of the structure.   
He glanced down at his clothing, consisting of baggy blue stone washed   
jeans that Trowa had rolled up so they covered only the very top portion   
of his light tan hiking boots. His top was unlike the others' in that it   
was just his size, clinging nicely to his muscular upper half in a fabric   
much more durable than tee shirts. It was a simple with design with a mid   
neck high collar.   
He looked again at the hanger where the mechanics were milling around   
frantically, Trowa noted the apprehension of a mobile suit arrival. His   
memories of working for the Barton family suddenly arising, it wasn't so   
different from the excitement down below him. With an inward sigh he   
waited for the arrival that was causing so much commotion. 

"Hey Wu-man!" Duo called from the kitchen door.   
Wufei gritted his teeth and cast a death glare at the almighty annoyance.   
"I told you not to call me that Maxwell."   
"Hello Wufei!" Quatre called from Duo's side.   
Wufei nodded his head in response and went back to absently stirring his   
Jasmine tea, growling slightly as Duo bounded over to him and flopped   
down in the adjoining dinning table chair.   
"You'll never guess who's coming today Wu!"   
"The GII pilots are."   
Duo looked grief stricken, "How'd you find out?"   
"I spoke with Doctor S this morning, not that it's any of your concern."   
"Oh, well ya wanna come with us an see em?"   
Wufei considered it for a moment before standing and making his way out   
of the suddenly crowded kitchen.   
His jeans had a metallic sheen to their dark blue color, and he wore red,   
white, and black sports jersey that read Chicago Bulls on the front and   
the number twenty four Jordan on the back. The jerseys low hanging   
sleeves giving off glimpses of slightly muscled bronze chest.   
"Let's go." With Wufei's command Duo jumped up happily and the three   
proceeded to the hanger doors. 

>>>>>>>>>> 

Brandi watched Pyro at the head of their flying formation.   
Pyro was starch white in it's base coloring, with bright red, yellow, and   
royal blue trimming. The cockpit door was placed just below a giant   
orb/gem that was lime green in color. On both arms giant beam cannons   
were seated, along with a bright green light saber that clung to it's   
right thigh. The only one on their team without a trace of black   
coloring.   
Cyber-witch held it's position just behind her on the left side, with   
Ashley's Hell-spawn right on it's tail. On Ivy's right Scorpio flew   
swiftly, then followed by Druid.   
"It's too damn quiet." Ashley complained on one view screen.   
"Yeah, any one got tunes?" Tara quipped.   
Brandi flipped down her ear piece, "Got it covered," she gave the mic   
various commands as the others watched with interest. Suddenly music   
blared from each one of their speakers, everyone remained silent for a   
moment as they tried to recognize the drum rips.   
Ashley's eyes lighted up as the song began, "Ya'll gonna make me loose my   
mind!"   
"Up in here, up in here!" Brandi hollered back.   
Soon every girl was singing along to the hard rap music, from hundreds of   
years ago. 

>>>>>>>>>> 

Duo blinked as a light came from the hangers hallway to the outside   
world, straining to maybe see something. Heero had joined Duo the   
wheelchair seated Doctor and the other two pilots, Trowa still stood in   
the observatory now facing the hanger.   
Finally a huge starch white foot could bee see coming down the hall,   
followed by the rest of a magnificent Gundam. Heero's eyes widened at the   
sight of it, looking like a very close replica of Wing.   
Two hellish looking suits followed in on both sides of it, one a dervish   
black and purple combination the other satanic blood red and black.   
Following right behind them were a shaded blue colored mech and yet   
another black color based one with white offstandings.   
Duo whistled next to Heero, "Damn! Scary lookin things aren't they?!"   
"Maxwell, open mouth insert braid."   
"Sheesh Wu-man, you sure are grouchy!"   
A growl and a shush sound from Quatre was his response, "Fine."   
Heero ignored the chattering practicably, staring unblinking at the suits   
that at the present time were stopping in five side by side slots for   
repairs. All suits were guided in easily the controlled to kneel down in   
their slots, a shish of air emitting from their knee hydraulics as they   
settled.   
Six sets of eyes watched as the cockpit doors opened one by one opened,   
and five small figures stepped out onto the edges of them. Then in styles   
varying from simply falling to performing complex flips and turns they   
made their way to the ground still far below them. 

Felicia was the first to hit the ground followed by Tara and Brandi at   
the exact same instant, Ivy was the last to thump on the ground.   
Still with shining smiles on their faces the others paced over to where   
Ivy was staring at the hanger doors.   
"Ivy?" Brandi's soft voice asked her, with the slightest hint of concern   
for the fact that Ivy's brows were knitted together in…..anger?   
Ivy nodded her head in the direction of the doors and the other's   
followed her gaze, upon her discovery Brandi and Tara gasped while the   
others stood cluelessly.   
"Um, are those new mechanics?"   
Tara and Brandi looked at each other wide eyed, then back at their   
visitors. "No, those are…….the original Gundam pilots." Tara capped   
barely above a whisper.   
Ivy and Heero's eyes were locked from the instant she looked up from her   
jump, each holding the same look to their eyes. Each feeling the need to   
threaten the other, only succeeding in falling into their eyes depths. 

Duo gave the girls a crooked grin, and waving with his hand at the   
redhead who's intense caramel eyes were on him.   
"Hey there!"   
He began to walk down the door ramp to where they stood, Doc. S wheeled   
behind him. With a plastered smile the blonde haired Quatre then galloped   
to catch up with them, Wufei crossed his arms and followed silently.   
Heero stood his ground smugly though still engulfed in his staring   
contest, while Trowa watched with slight amusement from high above. 

"The name's Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never lie. That's me in   
a nutshell!" Brandi smiled at him and shook his hand happily.   
"Brandi Brown, I…I…I don't have a modo." Duo chuckled with her at her   
joke then moved down the line of pretty girls.   
"Felicia Benson, hey there."   
"Ivy Magginis." She stated in monotone without giving him the slightest   
glance.   
He came to the redhead and a slight blush crept to her cheeks, "Tara   
Prososki."   
Duo turned on the charm and winked at her, "He~ey." She smiled sweetly at   
him then turned to greet Quatre who was following Duo.   
"Ashley Tisdale, wassup."   
Quatre came to her, and only a blind man couldn't see the change in his   
demeanor. As he did with the other girls he took her hand in his and   
raised it to his lips, placing a butterfly kiss on it as his formal   
teachings from childhood came racing back to him. The heir to the Winner   
throne was expected to such formalities.   
"Quatre Rababa Winner, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Tisdale."   
"Wow, what a gentleman! No need to be that formal, just call me Ashley   
okay?"   
"Okay, agreed."   
Ashley's glare would've melted others as Brandi and Tara were caught   
making kissy faces at the two, a promise of a slow painful death in her   
brown orbs. Quatre blushed to hits roots.   
Wufei stood a fair distance off watching the proceedings, his keen black   
eyes taking in the already bonding teens and the sparks flying between   
the 'braided noucience' and the redheaded female Tara. And sparks of a   
completely different kind between Heero behind him and the female with   
glasses.   
For perhaps the first time in his life Wufei was caught off guard as a   
chocolate skinned female suddenly appeared next to his side, she beamed a   
smile at him and his voice suddenly faltered.   
"Hello, my name's Felicia Sophia Michelle Benson." She offered her hand   
and Wufei took it in his bronzed one, he dared to look up into eyes that   
matched his own.   
"I…..Wufei Chang."   
"Nice to meet you." He gave her a slight smile in response and nodded his   
head. 

Trowa leaned further against the glass, his emerald eyes straining to   
make the figures below clearer. His eyes darted to the smallest of the   
group, a girl with short sandy blonde hair who was in the process of   
bounding over to Duo. He met her half way and she beamed a toothy grin at   
him, both chattering wildly with the redhead.   
As Duo turned his attention on Tara the blonde's eyes slowly lifted to   
where Trowa stood in the observatory, her face softened and her toothy   
smile widened as she saw him. His expression never changed, he just   
stared back at her and she kept her happy face pinned on him. Her smoke   
filled green jewels boring into his forest green ones, he let the   
microscopic hint of a smile lift one corner of his mouth at her. Then   
Felicia dragged a protesting Wufei over to her and forced him to   
introduce himself, wavering the small girls attention from the lone boy   
above. 

>>>>>>>>>> 

Brandi was in the library a few hours later, struggling to reach a book   
on the top shelf. Even when she stood on a nearby footstool it was just   
out of her reach, she hopped off the footstool and glared at the book.   
"A curse upon all top shelves." She muttered.   
With a sigh she lowered her head and went to ask for help, she bumped   
into a solid figure and her eyes shot up. Standing there was Trowa   
Barton, the book she had been trying desperately to grab in his hand.   
"Did you want this?"   
Brandi's face blushed furiously as she stared at the good looking boy,   
she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "Want what?"   
He glanced at the thick book, "Did you want this book?"   
She laughed airily, "Oh the book! Um, yeah thank you." Her tiny hand   
reached out and took it from him, her hand lingering slightly.   
"It's all right." He turned and began his retreat from the room, her eyes   
still locked on him.   
"Hey, hold on a second!" She called when he was just inches out the   
library doors, he glanced sideways at her and raised an eyebrow in   
question.   
She batted her eyes and smiled sweetly, "Don't you wanna know my name?"   
"It's Brandylyn." With that he left completely.   
Brandi waited to make sure he hadn't hung around, "Humina, humina!" She   
performed an exaggerated faint on one of the library couches.   
Outside the door Trowa let a rarely seen smile cross his lips, he then   
made his way further into the house. 

>>>>>>>> 

"You know, you could help us blondie." Ashley grumbled as she and the   
others worked at the kitchen counter preparing dinner.   
"Mmmm, I could. But what fun would I get out of that?" Brandi answered   
from the table, pausing in her book reading.   
Tara glanced over her shoulder at the blonde, "What are you reading?"   
"The Daughter of Strangers."   
"Any good?" Ashley asked.   
"So far, but I'm only on the fortieth chapter."   
Tara scoffed, "Didn't you just start that thing?!"   
"Speed reading." Felicia stated while dicing veggies with quick   
precision.   
"Hey, should we wear something formal for this little dinner?"   
"I don't see why, besides the boys don't have any clothing for that kind   
of dinner. You can dress up though if that's what you want Tara."   
Tara raspberried Felicia, "I was just double checking, so I could save   
Brandi from wearing a dress!"   
Brandi flipped a page in her thick book, "Cough, cough, bullshniet,   
cough."   
"Where's Ivy, anyone know?"   
"Um, she and Heero are still tinkering with Pyro."   
"Tinkering?!"   
"Yeah, he piloted it early this morning. Didn't you hear it?! It woke me   
up around four." Brandi stated.   
"If it woke you up it must mean he flies like you." Felicia joked from   
the counter.   
"Hey, so I tend to rev up a little. You do too!"   
"Not to the point where innocent bystanders go deaf."   
Brandi poked her tongue out and went back to her reading. 

>>>>>>>>>> 

Three months since that week at Tara's base, three months since one happy   
moment in the teens lives. Later that week the Coalition had launched a   
massive attack on the colonies at the same exact instant, leaving each   
one in the hands of the GII pilots. 

Brandi sat pitifully on her cell's cold floor, her hands and feet cuffed   
together.   
She suddenly wished she hadn't pulled that little escape attempt of hers,   
then they might have consented to leave her feet free. Though she smirked   
self righteously at how far she had gotten from this horrid cell, right   
up to the hanger and out the door with a Taurus. Then a fleet of thirty   
or so engulfed her, the battle itself was more than worthy of intensive   
care but they had instead bodily thrown her back in without so much as a   
band aid. Every seven hours or so a soldier would come in and try to get   
information from her by means of pain infliction, finding it the only   
method since she was immune to any truth serum available due to her   
program.   
Her left eye was swelling shut, at least five of her ribs were broken,   
her lung was punctured, and along with uncountable cuts and bruises she   
expected there to be some internal bleeding. She ignored the pain and sat   
with her legs sprawled out and her back against the steel wall, hands   
resting in her lap. Waiting for the next soldier, waiting for anything   
but this defining silence.   
The heavy door swung open, as thick as a man's body, and the tiny bit of   
bright light caught Brandi's dilated eyes. She squinted to make out the   
figure of a man holding a riffle in the Coalition uniform.   
"Hey man, long time no see." She croaked out, giving the scowling man an   
over annoying smile.   
"Silence, Gundam brat."   
"Urgh, here I am trying to be friendly in a bad situation and you're   
being an ass!"   
No more talking is heard as he delivers a silencing kick to her mid   
section, she rolls from the blow and weakly cough up crimson liquid.   
Brandi's mid section heaves as he bends down to her ear.   
"Where is the GII base?"   
Nothing, he backhands her face.   
"Where are the other pilots?"   
"I've told you before, even if I did know it wouldn't help you."   
"Oh, and why is that?"   
She raises her face to him and leers with a frighteningly peaceful face,   
"Because they wouldn't be restrained, and in short they'd kick your men's   
asses."   
In a fury he shoots out with his right hand, gripping her throat tightly.   
Then in one fluid movement he stands and throws her into the steel wall,   
her head taking the full impact and her feet dangling three feet from the   
floor.   
"You have a damn foul mouth girly! Did you know that?!"   
Her hands reach up to pry his own away, her face turning an interesting   
color.   
"Sergeant Davis, that's enough."   
Two pairs of eyes turn to the doorway, where a small figure stands   
solemnly.   
"Sir?!"   
"I said that's good, put her down."   
With a growl he obliges, with a release Brandi's small body topples to   
the floor without so much as a grunt. Davis kicks her ribs one last time   
before departing. He gives the smaller, younger figure at the door a   
menacing look before stomping down the hall.   
Wufei scowls at him, then walks over to the mass of girl on the floor.   
"Brandi?"   
She groans weakly and turns her face to look up into coal black eyes,   
unable to speak from the onslaught she nods to acknowledge his presence.   
"Are you injured badly?"   
"I'm….fine Wufei thanks."   
He brushes a bloody strand of hair from her face, "You need to hold out   
until tomorrow, the others will be attacking this port."   
"No problem, I'll last. What about Scorpio?"   
Wufei shook his head and his eyes lowered, "Consider it part of the   
Coalition army." 

Author's rants- Aren't you getting tired of these things lately?! You've   
especially gotta be P.Oed that I keep ending the stories without a decent   
ending! I'll do a part two to this, and most likely a part three if I get   
time. Yup, more testament to the life I'll never have! 


End file.
